New Heights
by Lise Steiner
Summary: O casamento e todas as suas condições. Presente para a Dark K.
1. You Picked Me

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ é propriedade de J. K. Rowling, da Warner Brothers e afiliadas. Sem fins lucrativos.

N/A: essa fic é o presente do Amigo Secreto de Natal da seção Ron/Hermione do fórum seis vassouras da Dark K. Espero que você goste, Jã!

* * *

**Capítulo 01 - ****You Picked Me**

_Like an apple on a tree  
Hiding out behind the leaves  
I was difficult to reach  
But you picked me_  
("You Picked Me", A Fine Frenzy)

"Hermione."

A voz embargada de sono de Ron quebrou o silêncio tranqüilo dos campos próximos d'A Toca. Ele achava que estavam próximos do amanhecer. A namorada havia decidido ficar com os Weasley durante as férias de Páscoa, antes que se afundasse nas preparações para os exames finais. Sem horários a cumprir ou outras preocupações, eles não se importavam em ficar só assim, de madrugada, conversando baixinho nos jardins ou na varanda. Ela virou um pouco o corpo e sinalizou que estava ouvindo.

"Você não acha que... Bem, você não acha que eu devia conhecer seus pais?", ele perguntou quase desconfortável. Ela ficou muito mais desperta de repente, e virou-se para encará-lo, confusão evidente em seu rosto.

"É uma ótima idéia,"concordou, "mas por que sugere isso?"

"Bem, é claro que eu os conheço, mas devia conhecê-los melhor porque... Heh, Hermione, sabe que eu amo você. Amo você o suficiente para amar o Crookshanks. Seus pais não podem ser piores que ele."

Ela sorriu e aproximou seu rosto do dele, seus lábios formaram uma linha fina. "Acho que sei disso, mas ainda não entendi exatamente o motivo disso, sabe."

Hermione parecia esperar por algum tipo de resposta, mas ele só grunhiu ainda desconfortável, e nenhum deles disse nada por um bom tempo. Os olhos dela se estreitaram enquanto ele pensava em algo aceitável para falar. "Francamente, Ronald!" ela exclamou e bateu o pulso com força no cobertor sobre o qual estavam deitados. "Acho que sei aonde quer chegar com isso. Hm?"

"O que?"

"Estou certa?"

"Você sempre está, 'Mione, sempre está," respondeu Ron sem saber direito o que confirmara, voz e consciência mais pesados que antes. O queixo de Hermione caiu um pouco em ligeira surpresa, e ela respirou pela boca, desviando os olhos só por um momento. Quando se recuperou, sorriu confiante. "Eu aceito."

A mandíbula dele parecia estar trancada, sua expressão incrédula. "Heh, aceita?"

"Claro." Ela o beijou suavemente e sussurrou, "Amo você."

Depois de alguns minutos em que permaneceram abraçados, o sol ameaçando começar a raiar, Ron continuou pensando sobre a conversa confusa que tivera com a namorada. Sobre ela, ele não mentia: Hermione não era fácil, mas ele pensava que os anos de convivência serviriam ao menos para entendê-la um pouco melhor.

"Só me diga uma coisa," começou ela, "quando você acha que pode ser? Eu acho que setembro seria bom. Vou voltar dos exames finais em junho, e depois ainda temos quase três meses para os preparativos. E ainda é verão em setembro. A não ser que você queira esperar até a primavera. Outubro também seria bom. É, acho que eu devia conversar com a sua mãe sobre isso. Temos que contar a todos eles, afinal de contas."

"Contar sobre o que?"

Ela levantou o rosto e torceu a boca em um meio sorriso indecifrável. "Sobre o casamento, oras."

**xxx**

Ron contornou a mesa exasperado e bateu o pé com força no chão, assustando algumas corujas e um terço dos outros estagiários. "Estou lhe dizendo, Harry," começou com a voz mais aguda do que o normal, "ela enlouqueceu de vez. Eu não disse nada que não deveria e ela já foi pulando para essa conclusão inacreditável de..."

"Acho melhor falarmos sobre isso em um lugar mais reservado, Ron," sussurrou Harry ao perceber que metade dos aurores olhava furtivamente para os dois. "Você tem certeza de que não disse nada que pudesse levar a isso?"

"Claro," disse Ron enquanto caminhavam para o elevador. "Eu disse que queria conhecer melhor os pais dela, só isso. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer, certo? Não vejo nada demais nisso. Muito menos algo que chegue perto de casamento, convidados e... Argh, não quero nem pensar nisso."

"Realmente, mas... É de Hermione que estamos falando, devia ter percebido que chegaria a uma conclusão sem que você dissesse muito."

"Mulheres!", exclamou Ron, saindo do elevador-cabine telefônica e pisando em Londres. "Espere. Eu não devia estar dizendo isso. Quero dizer, como posso reclamar e lhe perguntar o que fazer quando sei que Draco Malfoy, de todas as pessoas, está em lugar dessa cidade suspirando por você?"

"Outra história, Ron, outra história," disse Harry enquanto entrava em um bar pequeno na esquina. Era limpo e quente, e não tinha muito movimento. "Agora, não pode conversar com ela e resolver isso?"

Ron pediu dois refrigerantes e abriu-os com as mãos trêmulas. "Acho que não lhe contei a pior parte. A família dela já sabe. Ela pretende contar à minha família esta noite." Harry pareceu ficar meio abobalhado.

"É," disse Ron, dando um gole no refrigerante. "Odeio essa coisa," disse apontando para a bebida.

"Não podemos ser vistos."

"Claro," Ron suspirou.

"Fique calmo. Não é como se vocês nunca fossem chegar a esse ponto. Sempre soube que iam se casar. Todos sempre souberam."

Ron bufou e afastou o refrigerante de si, empurrando um besouro para fora do balcão. "Isso não quer dizer muita coisa. As pessoas também achavam isso de você e Ginny, e veja só o que aconteceu."

"É mais complicado. Sabe disso. E sem ressentimentos."

"Hm. Sabe, se esse casamento realmente acontecer, — e vamos torcer para que eu esteja no meu comportamento nesse dia, sem pânico — é claro que você vai ser o meu padrinho. E Ginny vai ser a madrinha de Hermione," disse Ron, por pouco perdendo a chance de esmagar o besouro, "então a não ser que você tenha resolvido as coisas com..."

"Eu não vejo problemas no caso de ser Ginny. Devia estar mais preocupado com Hermione prestes a enlouquecer nos próximos meses."

Ron bufou enquanto o amigo pagava a conta. "Merda, Harry. Só de pensar que ela já tem tudo na cabeça sem ao menos ter falado com a minha mãe!"

"Fique calmo," disse Harry ao voltar para o Ministério. "Você só vai se casar com Hermione. Vai precisar apenas de um pouco de sorte."

**xxx**

Hermione insistiu que chegassem às oito n'A Toca, juntos. Ron não sabia se devia agradecer ou azarar Harry por ele não ter contado a ninguém. Eventualmente, todos os membros da família estavam aglomerados na sala, furtivamente especulando sobre o anúncio que Hermione lhes prometera. Até Teddy e Andrômeda estavam lá.

Depois do jantar, Hermione se levantou da enorme mesa dos Weasley, cutucando Ron com o pé para que ele se levantasse também. Ele engoliu em seco e não disse nada, apenas observou-a. Seus lábios se moveram com a maior delicadeza, Ron percebeu, como se acariciasse as palavras. Não ouviu nenhuma delas, nem foi preciso. A expressão no rosto dela, os olhos que carregavam aquele brilho ligeiro, lhe disseram tudo. A reação dos outros foi abafada pela ternura do momento. Ele só sentiu exclamações, comemorações, surpresas e abraços ao seu redor. Hermione notou seu estupor e chegou mais perto.

"Você está com medo?"

A pergunta soou como se ela estivesse nervosa, como se receasse ter feito algo errado. Não pareceu certo para Ron. Podia não ter tido a intenção de pedi-la em casamento naquele momento, mas agora, vendo o quanto ela queria isso, não parecia tão ruim. Perguntou-se porque não havia pedido sua mão antes, formalmente.

"Não", disse, e soou melhor do que esperava. "Você está?"

Ela o beijou uma vez e sussurrou em seu ouvido, "Não."


	2. Lifesize

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ é propriedade de J. K. Rowling, da Warner Brothers e afiliadas. Sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 02 - Lifesize**

_All for love we become  
Larger than lifesize, wondersome  
Great in the eyes of someone  
Larger than lifesize we become_  
("Lifesize", A Fine Frenzy)

Tanto Harry quanto Ron não conheciam Londres ao menos bem, mas decidiram que o primeiro tinha mais experiência naquele mundo que não era exatamente o deles, então Ron se permitiu ser guiado. Olhava para todos os cantos, todas as luzes, não era capaz de se conter. Talvez a antecipação do que estava por vir o tivesse deixado nervoso, necessitado de qualquer distração, mas ele duvidava. Seu pai estivera certo o tempo todo: o mundo exterior ao deles, das pessoas que inventavam qualquer razão para não ver o que estava logo ali, era fascinante a sua própria maneira. Se o pensamento não lhe causasse certo desconforto, habitual diante do que passaria ainda naquela noite, teria prometido a si mesmo que contaria a Hermione sua visão da cidade natal dela.

Dela, de sua noiva, cuja casa estava muito próxima. Não tarde o suficiente, o número 187 entrou em foco bem à sua frente, apesar das luzes. Harry estivera quieto durante o caminho todo, nem lhe dissera alguma palavra de encorajamento que fosse, apenas apontou a casa com a cabeça, sorriu de leve, sentou-se na calçada em frente a uma sorveteria, do outro lado da rua. Fez um sinal para que apertasse a campainha. Hesitante, se sentindo meio ridículo ali, na cidade desconhecida, fazendo algo inteiramente normal para toda a gente por perto, Ron imitou o gesto e apertou a campainha.

Depois de alguns segundos, a Sra. Granger abriu a porta, suas feições doces dissolvidas em um sorriso. "Você deve ser o Ronald," disse, embora de certa forma já o conhecesse. Informou-lhe que o marido ainda não havia chegado do trabalho, mas que não demoraria. Disse a ele para entrar. Ron pensou que, se fosse sua mãe, já estaria mostrando suas fotos de bebê ou coisa parecida, mas imaginou que a Sra. Granger não fosse disso. Ela lhe ofereceu chá, ele recusou menos educadamente do que pretendera, quase grunhindo. Ficou a olhar a casa, um sobrado simples e bastante aconchegante, de certa maneira. A lareira estava apagada, mas chamou-lhe a atenção pelas fotos de Hermione acima do mármore. Ela estava sorrindo em todas. Ron lembrou-se de sua mãe por um momento, sempre triste quando eles partiam para Hogwarts, mesmo antes, quando alguns de seus sete filhos ficavam em casa. Os pais de Hermione deviam sentir muito a falta dela, enquanto estava naquele mundo desconhecido.

O Sr. Granger acabou por chegar depois de alguns minutos. Havia um pouco menos dele em Hermione do que a mãe, mas seus olhos eram igualmente gentis e castanhos. O homem se apresentou e sorriu. "Você deve ser o Ronald." Sentaram-se. De todas as coisas de que poderia dizer, acabou por ser direto, tirar aquilo da garganta.

"Vou me casar com Hermione."

O Sr. e a Sra. Granger ficaram um pouco surpresos com a notícia. Ron quase podia ouvir as palavras que esperara: jovens demais, não faz parte de nossa gente, por que não esperar um pouco?, é um oportunista!

"Hermione nos falou muito bem de você."

Os pais da noiva tinham a capacidade de surpreender tão grande quanto ela própria, Ron pensou. Com apenas essa frase, sabia que havia vencido.

**xxx**

Quase uma hora depois, Ron se despediu e saiu do número 187 para a rua de Londres, quase vazia agora, só a sorveteria aberta. Encontrou Harry encostado na parede, lendo um jornal. Quando se aproximou, o amigo encarou-o de um jeito meio perdido, como se não soubesse o que fazer. Juntos, caminharam em direção ao Ministério, Harry segurando o jornal dobrado com cuidado.

"Foi tudo bem?"

"Foi." Ron não conseguiu esconder o alívio na voz. A leve preocupação no rosto de Harry, porém, deixou-o alarmado. "Como conseguiu esse jornal?"

"Um cara me deu. Heh, Ron, sobre isso..." Harry pareceu perder as palavras e acabou por entregar o jornal ao outro. "Veja você mesmo."

Ron pegou o jornal e abriu-o bruscamente. Já estavam em frente ao Ministério. Depois que leu a manchete, xingou audivelmente e jogou o jornal na lixeira mais próxima. "Vou _matar_ a Skeeter! Isto é, se Hermione não matar a nós dois primeiro."

**xxx**

De seu pequeno espaço na seção dos aurores, Harry ouviu o rumor rapidamente se espalhando. Já estava acostumado a ter todos falando de si por lá, mas dessa vez era diferente. Algo sobre um dos Malfoy. Algo sobre um casamento.

Reconheceu a voz de Draco de longe. "Posso falar com Potter?" As cabeças dos aurores viradas subitamente para ver a cena, olhares desconfiados entre eles. Draco havia sido educado em sua colocação, mas sua família não era mais vista como antes, e uma conexão sua com _Harry Potter_, de todas as pessoas, não era assim tão esperada.

"Claro, Malfoy. Vamos dar uma volta," disse, e era apenas um auror aqui. Harry chegou a considerar se os colegas de trabalhos conseguiram ouvir as risadas dele e de Draco, mas não se importou. Draco levou-o até onde não podiam ser ouvidos, sua expressão estranha, quase austera demais.

"Posso saber por que não me contou sobre o casamento?"

Harry suspirou pesadamente. Sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele acabaria por perguntar-lhe algo parecido com aquilo. "Sabe," Draco continuou, "não é como se eu fosse me tornar amiguinho deles apesar de tudo, mas... Eu fiquei pensando que não tivesse me contado para eu não ir. Talvez eu até apreciasse seu gesto, mas, bem..."

"Está me dizendo," Harry interrompeu, "que quer ir a um casamento dos Weasley? Eu realmente mudei alguma coisa em você."

Draco não respondeu. Não estavam juntos há muito tempo, poucos sabiam. Na verdade, nem juntos estavam. Aquela estranheza de começo que podia não durar o perturbava mais do que devia.

"De qualquer maneira," disse quase risonho, "acha que seria um bocado estranho se eu entrasse na cerimônia com o padrinho do neto de minha tia? Quero dizer, o que as pessoas podem pensar, hein, Potter? Espero que não se arrependa de nada."

De verdade, nenhum deles se importava com o que diriam.


End file.
